


The note

by SilentRain91



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Puns, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hope's POV, One Shot, my version of what happened after 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: When Hope wanders the halls at night and runs into Josie, she wants to know what the note said. Hope won't let Josie walk away until she gets an answer, but what if she has more than one question to ask?





	The note

Hope wandered through the halls, unable to sleep because she couldn’t stop thinking about the note Josie mentioned. Hope wondered what was on it that made Josie decide she had to burn it rather than have her find it and read it, although it was probably something that made it clear Josie fancied Hope.

Hope was quite surprised Josie drove a wedge between Lizzie and her, just so Josie could keep her feelings a secret and ensure Lizzie never tried to make a move on Hope. It was enough to keep her awake; hoping walking around for a while might take her mind off of things.

Hope turned a corner and promptly walked right into the reason she couldn’t sleep.

“Hope,” Josie said, glancing down at her loose green sweater and white pajama pants with little dinosaurs on them before snapping her eyes back up.

“Cute jammies,” Hope commented with a smirk, using her body to block Josie’s path, aware Josie’s room was around the corner.

So maybe Hope considered knocking on Josie’s door, but ended up pacing around instead. Hope didn’t have to decide whether she should or shouldn’t anymore, not now that Josie was clearly awake.

“I thought everyone was asleep,” Josie muttered. “Nobody was meant to see me like this.”

Hope didn’t take Josie for the kind of person who cared about appearances. Josie had nothing to worry about; she could muss up her hair and walk around in rags and still look endearingly adorable.

Josie tried to walk past Hope, but Hope didn’t let her. Not yet.

Hope decided to simply get it out so she might get some sleep after. “What did the note say?”

“Hope…I was young back then. I’m not sure if I even remember. I was only thirteen, experiencing my first crush. Haven’t I embarrassed myself enough?”

“First,” Hope whispered, eyes widening minutely.

“Can we please forget about this?” Josie requested with a soft sigh. “I’m sleepy, so if you could step aside, I’d like to go back to my room now.”

“I can’t forget.”

Josie crossed her arms over her chest, hands gripping at her sleeves. “I shouldn’t have started that fire. I shouldn’t have told Lizzie lies about you,” she said, chewing her lip. “I shouldn’t have written that note.”

“It was cute,” Hope replied while a hint of a smile tugged at her lips. “That you wrote a note for me,” she clarified when Josie gaped at her.

Josie’s cheeks darkened. “C-cute?” she repeated, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. “You really think so?”

“Definitely,” Hope reassured, nodding.

“Can we forget about this now?”

“I can’t,” Hope restated, continuing to block the way with her body.

Josie let out a groan, but it sounded more like an adorable whine. She threw up her hands, averting her gaze for a moment. “Why not?” she demanded with a sigh much heavier than the last one.

Hope shrugged a shoulder; eyes focused on Josie, following her every move, no matter how small.

“Okay, fine,” Josie relented. “I’ll tell you if you promise you won’t tell anyone, ever.”

Hope wasn’t interested in gossiping it around. She could keep a secret. “I promise.”

Josie inhaled and slowly exhaled. “They say good things come in threes. You’re a tribrid, so I would say it’s true. But then your smile crosses my mind, and I think, maybe they come in fours. I like you and I can’t stop playing my guitar, singing songs about you. Hope Mikaelson, will you go out with me?” Josie cited, cheeks close to crimson. “That’s what it said. And there were two boxes at the bottom, one for yes and one for no.”

For someone who claimed she wasn’t sure if she even remembered what she wrote, Josie sounded as if she had said that in front of the mirror a lot before deciding to write it down instead. Perhaps she even jotted it down in some diary, as a keepsake.

“Now you know,” Josie whispered, brushing past Hope.

Hope caught Josie’s wrist with a quick, “wait!”

“Wait,” Hope repeated, quieter, retracting her hand when Josie turned to look at her. “For what it’s worth, I would have checked yes,” Hope confessed with a smile.

Josie shook her head. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better.”

Hope went after Josie once more when Josie tried to leave again. This time, Hope used more strength than she intended. She pushed Josie with her back against the wall, earning a grunt, breathing harshly as she placed her hands on either side of Josie.

“I…,” Hope uttered, eyes traveling between Josie’s eyes and her lips. “I had a crush on you, too,” Hope confessed, heart beating so fast it was a miracle it didn’t break her ribcage. “I’ve had a crush on you for years. A while back, when we were picking up garbage together, I realized I still do, but you liked Rafael and I got closer with Landon.”

“Y-you…you had a crush on me?” Josie questioned, eyes round.

“I did,” Hope confirmed, and now it was her time to blush. “And about what you said, about being worried Lizzie would try to date me,” she began. “Lizzie’s never been my type.”

“Right, um, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Josie stammered, looking everywhere except at Hope. “I shouldn’t have assumed you could fall for a girl,” Josie explained, running her hands through her hair, brushing it past her ears repeatedly. “Lizzie is popular and lots of people are attracted to her, so I thought you could be, too. I thought you might find her attractive.”

“I did,” Hope spoke, chuckling as Josie’s jaw dropped. Hope knew it was evil to tease right now, but she couldn’t resist. She was a Mikaelson, after all. “Fall for a girl,” Hope continued. “Did you not hear me when I said I have a crush on you?”

Hope very specifically recalled she told Josie she had a crush on her for years. If that wasn’t a clear sign of not being straight, Hope didn’t know what was.

“That was mean!” Josie exclaimed in a gasp, swatting Hope’s arm. “I can’t believe you,” Josie groaned. “You’re so…wait.” She blinked. “Have?”

Hope’s eyes widened. She staggered back when her words dawned on her. “Jo, I…”

Josie approached, step by step. “You _have_ a crush on me?” she asked, backing Hope up against the opposite wall.

“I can’t help it,” Hope answered, mouth dry at their close proximity. “You’re cute, even more so when you blush like you are right now. Your note was cute, too.”

Josie rolled her lips into her mouth. “You really would have said yes?”

“You’re cute and pretty. Pretty cute,” Hope replied with a chuckle. But then with a much more serious tone added, “Of course I would have said yes. Who wouldn’t?”

“I started that fire,” Josie said, swallowing visibly. “You lost the only painting you ever made with your dad. Aren’t you mad at me? Don’t you hate me, knowing what I did?”

It was painful when it happened, and at the time, Hope would have roasted the culprit if she found out who did it, but she knew Josie didn’t burn down that painting on purpose. Anger couldn’t undo what was done; it wouldn’t bring back what Hope lost. Three years went by since the fire took place and she wasn’t prone to holding grudges.

“I could forgive you,” Hope decided with a hum. “On one condition.”

“Anything,” Josie replied without missing a beat. “W-what’s the condition?” she inquired with such gentle shyness, Hope wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

“Go out on a date with me.” Hope’s eyes twinkled and when Josie’s whole face lit up, something inside of Hope snapped. “And also…,” she trailed off, fisting Josie’s sweater.

Hope leaned on the tip of her toes and connected her lips with Josie’s, heart pounding at how soft Josie’s were, and how well their mouths fit together as their lips overlapped one another. Hope wasn’t sure who opened up first, but when their tongues met for the first time, she didn’t care, all she wanted was to keep doing this until her lungs begged for air to the point where she would faint if she didn’t take a breath.

“So…,” Hope panted while her chest rose and fell. “Yes?”

Josie’s smile was radiant. “Yes,” she breathed out. “But,” she uttered, smile vanishing. “What about Landon?”

Hope squinted her eyes. “Who?”

Josie’s jaw dropped for a second. “Y-your boyfriend.”

“Oh, right,” Hope nodded. She chuckled at Josie’s adorable confusion. “My ex,” Hope corrected. “What about him?”

Hope broke up with him before they went on a road trip, tired of Landon and Rafael puffing out their chests, acting as if she was some sort of prize to win. Dating neither was the best decision. Hope was no Elena, she didn’t need two brothers fighting over her love. Besides, Hope kind of wanted the girl, the very one she looked at right now, rather than some immature boy.

“Hooopeee,” Josie groaned loudly, smacking Hope’s arm. “You’re so…,” Josie said, grasping Hope’s wrists, “infuriatingly irresistible, even though you’re an evil tease.”

Hope smiled, intrigued by Josie pinning her against the wall more firmly. “Something tells me you like it when I tease,” Hope whispered, licking her lips, noting how Josie’s eyes followed her tongue.

Josie shuddered. “Evil,” she said, sliding her arms around Hope’s neck.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since you were that thirteen-year-old who followed me around like a puppy and asked if I’d wanted to spar with her, even though you landed on your ass each time,” Hope shared with a smile and a chuckle, fond of that memory.

Hope expected Josie to deny it all while blushing like a tomato. But Hope was wrong.

Josie wound her arms tighter around Hope, drawing her close. “You wanted to kiss me since I was thirteen?” Josie noted with a smile, brushing her nose against Hope’s, eyes flickering with confidence. “That’s cute, Hope.”

“Shut up,” Hope chuckled.

“Make me,” Josie challenged, lips ghosting near Hope’s.

Josie didn’t have to say that twice. Hope smiled into their kiss, hands resting on Josie’s hips, and something told Hope she wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

“I once wrote you a note, too,” Hope said, leaning back against the wall.

“Y-you did?”

Hope hummed, lips almost splitting into a big smile, but she held it together. “Yes, but it burned up when you set my room on fire,” she teased, smitten at the sight of Josie pouting.

“Okay, I deserved that one,” Josie sighed. “Are you done poking?”

Hope looked down at the dinosaur pajama bottoms. “Not even close.”

“If I kiss you and cuddle with you tonight, will you behave?”

“My room’s this way,” Hope replied, taking Josie’s hand to guide her, even though Josie already knew where her room was, given how she burned it down once.

Josie laughed lightly. “You’re quite eager to take me to your bed.”

Hope turned around. “Who’s poking now?” she commented with a smile, pleased to know Josie wasn’t always such an innocent angel.

Josie smiled back. “Yes,” she admitted, winding her arms around Hope’s neck once more, “but you like it when I do it.”

“Only because you’re cute,” Hope whispered, kissing Josie’s nose.

“Some people would call that being whipped.”

Hope guffawed at that, but maybe she did fall hard for the siphoner’s charm. If anyone else were to call her whipped, she would have bit off their head. Josie, on the other hand, could call Hope whatever she liked.

“Only for you, Jo,” Hope said, swooping Josie into her arms, bridal style because she could and because it was fun to do. Josie shrieked at first, but next thing, she giggled. Hope walked into her room, careful not to bump Josie’s head, and gently put Josie down on her bed.

“Don’t tell anyone how soft a Mikaelson can be,” Hope half-pleaded as she crawled under her sheets. “Or else your roarsome pants might go viral,” she added with a wicked smile, not that she would ever dare do that to Josie.

“You got it,” Josie promised. “Because I got you,” she whispered, snuggling into Hope on Hope’s bed.

“Yes, you do,” Hope confirmed. “You’re dinomite,” she chuckled, wrapping an arm around Josie.

“Your dinosaur puns are pteroble.”

“Don’t be such a whinosaur,” Hope teased, smiling when her comment earned her a much-deserved playful smack on the arm. “My puns are rawrsome.”

“They’re really not,” Josie disagreed. “But you are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm sorry for the awful puns. Hope you still enjoyed the rest though. :)


End file.
